


Local Properties

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Casual Sex, Cheating, Dick slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's thoughts during and after a tryst on a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Properties

"You don’t half-hang around…"

Robert paused in his well-rehearsed clothes-by-the-bed-gathering when he felt a large hand grasp his backside.

He slowly straightened up as the hand squeezed, the other five fingers stroking his belly, tender in contrast to the mania they’d exhibited when he and Robert had crashed their way through the door of his dingy flat a few hours earlier. 

"Mind if I take a shower?" Robert asked, knowing he’d have no time to go back to his hotel before the meeting. Even now he’d be cutting it close, running the risk of pissing off one of daddy-in-law’s oldest and dearest friends. Of course he, like daddy-in-law, always let his eyes linger a little too long on Robert’s crotch, so he usually cut "the White sycophant" some slack.

The teasing fingers completed their journey to his cock, getting him to half-mast with rough precision.

"Only if you don’t mind me joining…is my shower after all…"

Robert grunted as the impatient digits began toying at his foreskin.

"If you don’t stop I’ll give you a shower all my own." 

The man whose name he couldn’t remember - it started with an R or a T, and he was a teacher or a plumber - gave him one last squeeze, on both ends, before going to get the water started.

The shower was the nicest thing about the flat…lovely tile, good water pressure. Robert wished he’d just fucked Richard or Roger or Tommy or whatever his name was in here all along, rather than settling for the creaking mattress.

They didn’t fuck again, just mostly kissed. Bad porn had taught Robert that men didn’t like to kiss, but either porn was all a lie or Robert’s lips really were as luscious as most of his partners had insisted.

Their hands intertwined against the shower wall, Ted or Rupert’s dark chubby fingers a good fit for his pale slender fingers. Robert had left his ring in his glove compartment. There was no tan line, as he wore it less and less, the fading mark matching the fading memories of when he’d actually thought he could be happy with her as a wife, when he’d wanted to marry Chrissie, not a cash machine.

As the man with a name not worth remembering deepened the kiss, pushing Robert’s back further against the wall, the hot spray and cold tile mixed to disorient him. He moaned, pulling the man’s face forward, holding it as the man greedily sucked on his tongue.

He tried not to think of how odd it was to feel a man’s skin against his neck and face, rather than the delicious agony of an increasingly unkempt beard. 

He tried not to think of how long it had been since he’d had a man before Aaron. He'd had more than a few before Aaron, but Aaron had...changed things, somehow. How he looked at other men, touched them, tasted them.

He let the other man guide him between his legs, taking the throbbing cock in hand and mouth, knowing it wouldn’t take much.

He ran his tongue along the underside, trying not to compare the size to Aaron, trying not to compare the sounds he made when Robert scraped his fingernails over his thighs. He tried to remember not to expect the lingering traces of scars when he ran his hand down the man’s chest and stomach, tried not to be strangely disappointed in their absence.

He slapped the trembling length against his cheek, one then the other, and finished by taking the sensitive head into his mouth, only half-noticing when the whimpering stranger lost his third and final load of the night. 

What Robert didn’t swallow, what he let run down his chin, he used to wrap a fist around his own hardness, allowing himself a groan as he coated the shower floor.

He didn’t bother to say goodbyes or thank yous to Ross or Tim, just one last, quick kiss as he dressed in the dark. Initially he thought the stranger had pocketed his briefs, but then remembered that pervy Lawrence’s pervy business mate had drunkenly hissed in his ear at one very long dinner party that he’d much prefer it if Robert didn’t wear underpants in his presence.

It was colder than he’d expected when he stepped out of the flat, walking as fast as he could to his rental car. He never took his own car on business trips, especially not now that he’d started…exploring local properties again. Besides, the Audi still reminded him of Aaron. He felt guiltier about cheating on Aaron, the bloke who’d told him to clear off and never come back, than he did cheating on his wife. Whatever that word was even supposed to mean.

He took the ring out of the glove compartment. Such a cheap thing even as it shimmered in the early moonlight. Cheaper every time he saw it. 

He slipped it on his finger and, listening to the hum of the motor before he drove off into the night, tried not to wonder what might have been.


End file.
